Hero's Rage
This event occurs when a hero gets mad, usually when his friend is tortured or killed by the villain. A perfect example is Goku: he becomes a Super Saiyan because of anger due to Krillin's death, caused by Frieza. There are more several reasons that an hero can get mad. This case can be compared with Heroic Breakdown, but they mainly regain their composure in more faster rate due to the said composure were tested by the following reasons: *Fed up of being the servant of a villain *Being angry with themselves, for not saving a friend (either originally wanted to but failed or otherwise). *Throwing tantrum or reaching a breaking point. Also comparable to Releasing Stress. Examples *Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan 2 beacause of anger due to Android 16's death and for his father and friends, tortured by the group of Cell, Jr.; turns into a Super Saiyan when Videl is brutally attacked by her opponent. *Darkwing Duck *Tommy Pickles: Finally snaps at Dil's selfishness and in his rage very nearly pours mashed bananas on him for the monkeys to take him away. *Homer Simpson *Takato Matsuki: Snaps when Beelzemon kills Leomon and loads his data. *Margalo: Angered when her master Falcon attempted to murder both Stuart and his cat friend as well as him only see her as a pawn for his crimes. *Anger: Snaps when Bill Anderson tells Riley she can't have dessert if she doesn't eat her broccoli. *Mr. Turner: Yells and rips his hair out after losing the cleanest house award to Mr. Dinkleberg. *Ned Flanders: Rages to his friends and neighbors, including Homer Simpson after they crudely rebuild his house. *Riley Andersen: Rages to her parents when she makes a scene at the dinner table with her big attitude. *Milhouse VanHouten *Drew Pickles: Yells after Angelica wrecks his home office. Snaps when he hears that his younger brother, Stu lost Angelica. *Eric Cartman: Yells after Kyle Broflovski gives him the Ants in the Pants game for his birthday instead of the Red Mega Man action figure, due to the stores being sold out of them. *Chief Powhatan: expresses anger towards his daughter Pocahontas, by harshly blaming her for Koccoum's death, and for disobeying his orders to stay in the village away from the English settlers. *Bart Simpson: rages angrily to his father after he had spent all of the money the former had earned from the commercial he starred in when he was a baby. *Malcom Wilkerson: snaps when an obese kid (turns out to be seven) named Kevin mocks him and gloats over getting the last two slices of pizza *Jason Johnston: Snaps angrily at Quincy Maroone after he blames him for shoplifting. *Timmy Turner: Snaps after his parents refuse to believe that Vicky is evil after Timmy tries to explain to them that Vicky is evil; Snaps when Vicky sends his future self back to the future. *Ryūko Matoi: *Harry Potter: rages angrily at Aunt Marge to shut up for insulting his deceased father during dinner *Godzilla: Roared furiously at Destoroyah for killing Godzilla Junior. *The Beast: Yells after Belle entered the West Room which she is forbidden to enter. *King Triton: Destorys Ariel's treasures in a barbaric rage when Ariel blurts out that she loves human Prince Eric. *Shrek: Rages at Donkey after losing Princess Fiona to Lord Farquaad. *Daffy Duck: *Vegeta: Yells at Gohan for not defeating Dabura. Yells after Goku made a comment about Bulma to Old Kai. *Shulk: Rages at Metal Face several times; once after the latter has murdered his childhood friend Fiora, several more times when Metal Face taunts him about Fiora, and most notably one time after Metal Face has killed Emperor Sorean. *Ragna the Bloodedge: Rages at Yuuki Terumi for turning Jin Kisaragi against him, cutting off his original right arm, kidnapping his sister Saya, taunting him several times, mind-raping Noel Vermillion and turning her into a then-rampaging Mu-12, and forcing Lambda -No.11- to pull off a heroic sacrifice to save him. *Judy Hopps: Furious at Nick Wilde after being conned. *Grolla Seyfarth: Snaps when Iris Sepperin mocks her about her misfortune of having to fight against the undead form of her grandfather and mentor Raimund Seyfarth, whom she reveals she arranged to have resurrected by her father, Graf Michael Sepperin. *Sash Lilac & Carol Tea: They both rage at Lord Brevon for all of the atrocities he committed during his time on Avalice, especially for taking Milla Basset hostage at knife-point to prevent them from recovering the Kingdom Stone and then turning her into a monster and forcing them to fight her. *Moana: Flies into a rage towards the ocean after her boat is destroyed in a storm. *Tiger: Rages at Chula who threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon and overcoming his fear of spiders. *Nicholas Lorenz: Takes his rage out on his father Ernst for trading his tickets to the Halliburton concert for a party and for almost getting him booked to jail. *Hulk: *King Kong: *Lightning McQueen: Snaps when he is re-fixing the road in Radiator Springs and being stranded there. *Rika Nonaka: Rages at Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa after getting her and Renamon lost. *Rocko: Rages at Hubie for lying to him, so he can go back to Antarctica. *Benjamin Mee: Starts raging at Dylan Mee for not being happy *Lorelai Gilmore: Rages at Lorelai Gilmore as they got in a fight. *Jenny Wakeman: Rages and gets in a teenage robot tantrum. *Ed: Screams in a savage rage. *Spejson: seeing the transvestite, with whom he dealing last night and in rage wanted roadkill him. *Mavis: Yelling and raging at his father after Johnny left. *Olie Polie: Rages at Screwy and tells him that there is nothing wrong with having points. *Baloo: Rages at Mowgli for his accusuion. *Tom Cat: Raging at Jerry Mouse that he got him angry. *Thomas the Tank Engine: Rages at Vinnie the Grand Trunk Western Engine that he needs to leave his friend alone. *Michael: Rages at Jenna after she told him to get out. *Will Hunting: Rages at Skylar he tells her not to do something. *Dean Trumbell: Angrily yells and shuts up for Barry Egan. *Manny: Rages at Peaches that she's grounded. *Wendy Corduroy: Starts to rage at Robbie that she needs to leave her alone. *Nicole Watterson: Rages at Gumball and Darwin to go to their room. *Nani Pelekai: Yells and rages Lilo Pelekai that she didn't wait at school. *Dan: Rages at Alice and tells her who is she. *Danny Fenton *Jordan Belfort: Starts raging at Naomi, he refuses her not to take his kids. *Morton Schmidt: Argues with rage at Mercedes. *Phil Weston: Angry with Mike Ditka that he called him the juice box guy. *Dale Doback: Enraged with Brennan Huff that he touched his drum set. *Caleb Holt: Rages at Catherine Holt, she's the selfish woman. *Connie: Rages and gets in a furious voice at Max to get down. *Lorraine Nelson: Starts raging at Sawyer Nelson that he needs to go back to school today. And she says period to Sawyer Nelson. *John Bennett: Raging at Ted. *Erin Gruwell: Rages at her class that she tells them it's this. *Star Butterfly: Rages to herself that she rolls the poster before crying. *Carey Martin: Rages to her sons, Zack and Cody for sneaking out to London's Internet show. *Marge Simpson *Arthur Read: Rages to his little sister, D.W. for having his model plane destroyed by her after telling her countless times to not touch it before punching her in the arm. *Benjamin Sisko: Rages to Odo for regenerating at the ballgame in the holosuite after Worf struck out. *Lori Loud: Rages to her brother Lincoln for calling her a worst sister ever. *Robert Hawkins: Rages to his son, Virgil for running away from the police who turns out to be his new girlfriend and grounds him. *Grandpa Longneck: Rages to Cera's dad, after he called Littlefoot a bad influence. *Molly Weasley: Rages at Bellatrix Lestrange for trying to kill her daughter Ginny Weasley, before killing her. *Stewie Griffin: Rages to his family after Peter and Chris accidentally break the TV that Stewie was watching while playing Unga Bunga. *Squidward Tentactles: Rages to SpongeBob and Patrick for ruining his Sunday Morning and for calling him President. Snaps at SpongeBob that he was supposed to explode after he ate the pie. *Ron Stoppable: Starts raging in a public freakout, as Kim's relationship with Eric blossoms, piqued when Bueno Nacho becomes overcrowded with a horde of kids, and he snatches the reporter's microphone. *Sam Cahill: Rages at Grace after hearing that Grace and Tommy and sex together and sabotages the kitchen. Quotes Gallery Ed Rage.png|Ed's savage rage. King Julien going to rage.png|King Julien's rage after rats touch his feet Mr. Gus in Treasure Map 22.png|Mr. Gus enraged Spejson's rage.png|Spejson's rage seeing the transvestite, with whom he dealing last night and wanted roadkill him. Patrick rage.png|Patrick growling with rage Kratos rage.png|Kratos' rage to Zeus Calloway's rage.jpg|Mrs. Calloway snorting with rage about to burst the train doors Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg|Squidward furiously yelling at SpongeBob and Patrick for ruining his Sunday morning. Twilight angry S1E15.PNG|Twilight Sparkle's Rage. YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING!!.jpg|Mike Wazowski raging at Sulley for getting them sent to the Himalayas. Anger about to explode.jpg|Anger's rage Furious Drew Pickles.png|Drew Pickles seething with fury after hearing that his brother lost Angelica. Rrtbcarnrbaimage.jpg|Rudolph enraged that Arrow called him a reject. SpongeBob's meltdown.jpg|SpongeBob's raging breakdown after three baby yellow creatures jump in front of him, making him 332nd in line. Mirror Gem - GarnetAngry.png|Garnet's raging at Steven Universe in "Mirror Gem" she tries to grab the mirror when getting slaps by Steven. King Triton's destroying Ariel's treasures.png|King Triton destroying Ariel's treasures Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3987.jpg|Max Goof raging at his father for dragging him to Lester's Possum Park. The Lost Mattress 044.png|Mr. Krabs' rage at Squidward for taking out his old mattress Avengers-Hulk-Loki-1337008016 (1).gif|The Hulk's rampaging rage Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3953.jpg|Alex flying into a rage towards Marty. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts